The Hidden Truth
by MiShiMaRyU
Summary: Author's Note:  We all know that Marron is the first girlfriend of Krillin before he met 18, what if Marron is already pregnant with his child just before they broke up few years ago? Krillin is already engaged with 18 and suddenly Marron showed up
1. Chapter 1

THE HIDDEN TRUTH

_Author's Note:_

_We all know that Marron is the first girlfriend of Krillin before he met 18, what if Marron is already pregnant with his child just before they broke up few years ago? Krillin is already engaged with 18 and suddenly Marron showed up to Krillin to introduce their 4 years old son before the wedding. Krillin didn't know all about this until they show up. How Krillin will react and so did 18 heard this. _

_Please bear with me this is my first serious fan fiction I ever made. I used simple words so that you can easily understand. Enjoy reading this… _

_I do not own DBZ Characters here…_

It is a beautiful, sunny day in the Kame island, the sound the waves, the birds, the blue ocean... Krillin awoke in his bed, doing some body stretching before he finally got up. He observed 18 still sleeping on bed and smile. He remembered the time he proposed to her 1 month ago, to get her sweet "Yes" to him. He never had been so happy in his life before. His world only revolves on her and he will do anything just make her happy.

Krillin and 18 started to plan for their wedding. Chi Chi, Bulma and the rest of the gang also help them for the preparations of the wedding, even Vegeta. They plan for the happiest moment of Krillin, even 18 is once their enemy before. "Hey Krillin, beside us, do you have some other people to invite in your wedding?" Bulma asked him while doing the invitation cards and Chi Chi decorated the give aways. " Yeah Krillin, and who are they? Chi Chi asked. " Hmm..wait, I'm thinking.. " Krillin hold his chin while thinking of someone. " Ah.. I know who is." Krillin scratching his head. "Who is it?" The two women both said. " Marron" Krillin shrugged. "Oh… interesting isn't it? Chi Chi?" and Chi Chi laughed " yeah Bulma I want to see Marron's face while the wedding."

"Krillin. Why do you invite her? Do you want something to prove to her?" " It's not that Bulma" Krillin explained. "I don't know how to tell it to 18 that I want Marron to witness our wedding". Krillin is having a hard time to think then he stood up. " I will tell it to 18 later, I hope she will not angry at me" he said sadly. "It's ok dude" Yamcha said as he entered the room. "If you don't mind, I'll be the one to search for Marron and I will tell you her location then you give the invitation card". Krillin smile at him "Thanks a lot, Bro".

Later that night, Krillin was watching the T.V when her fiancée sat beside him. "Hi, how's the day at Bulma?" 18 asked while lean her lip on his face. "Very fine, sweety" Krillin blushed. "Were finally finished the give aways and the invitation cards." Then Krillin keep silenced for a while , that make 18 very confused, she could see in the eyes of Krillin that he is struggling inside. " Krillin, do you have something to tell me about? 18 asked him. Krillin still anxious about telling her about Marron. "Arrrgg.. How can I tell it.." he said quietly. 18 stood up in front of him and she is little bit angry. " Krilin, is there something you didn't tell me?" Krillin suddenly hold her hand and decides to tell her, "18 I want to ask permission to invite my ex-girlfriend, Marron to our wedding" 18 looked shocked and shoved his hands.

"Why Krillin, do you still want her"? she sound coldly. He can see it that 18 had been hurt. "No no, 18 that's not true.. Please believe me I love you, not her. Krillin reassured her. "How can I sure that there are no other reasons why you invited her, oh my. You and I already know that you been together for so long before we met. You and Marron had been 5 years already before you broke up with her!" 18 spoke up loudly. Krillin knows that 18 still insecure about his ex-girlfriend. "18 please listen to me.. that is before, not now . 18 I really really love you, even I see Marron again, I will never change my mind." 18 still not looking at him. "I damned serious 18, please.." he hugged her so tightly and he locked his eyes onto her. 18 did the same. She can see the sincerity in his eye. "Ok I believe you.." 18 finally said. Krillin kissed her on the lips. Then they decided to spend the night together talking "Heart to Heart".

Meanwhile, Yamcha found the exact location where Marron was living at. "Mmm... so there is where she lives" Yamcha said while holding the card. He knocked the door and surprisely a small boy opened the door. " Hi,Sir.. Good morning! Are you a friend of my mother?" the boy happily greeted him. Yamcha was surprised not because he might thinks that Marron is already married in other man and have a child; it is because the little boy looked so much of Krillin's. "Oh my God, this boy looked so much like Krillin" Yamcha imagined then Marron showed up and the little boy runs to his mother."Mommy!" Marron got him and shocked when he saw Yamcha. "Ohh Hi Yamcha, long time, no see" she said. Yamcha still speechless then he realized she stared at him strangely. "ahh.. Yeahh Marron It's been a long time since we see each other". Marron stared at him sadly "And what brings you here?" He gave the invitation card to her and she read it, she looked very hurt and he can see a little tears coming from her very own eyes. " Want to talk inside? She said, and they both sat in the couch. " Well I see, Krillin will be married very soon, I'm happy for him, Yamcha." She said while he bounced his son on her lap. "Marron….ahhh" Yamcha said but he can't finished it. "Why , what is it… ? she asked. " Marron, is there something that Krillin didn't know after all this year?" Yamcha while staring at the little boy that she is holding. "Like what?" Marron didn't want to make it obvious that she knows what he's talking about. " come on, Marron.! It is pretty obvious that child looked like Krillin, and sure that he is the father of that kid". Yamcha exclaimed. Marron took for a while to tell him the truth about her son. " Yes, Yamcha this is Krillin's and mine only son, His name is Taylor, he's already 4 years old now." Yamcha looked at the child seriously, "What? You and Krillin broke up 5 years ago.. that means" Marron cut him " Yes, he was conceived a month before we broke up" Marron look at this son. "Then why you agree to broke up

with him? If you're pregnant?" He asked. "Actually, at that time, I never knew that I'm already pregnant. 1 week after the broke up, I feel sick, I always went to bathroom to threw up anything I ate, my friend gave me a pregnancy test to see if im pregnant or not, but unfortunately I found out that I'm pregnant, not with other man but with Krillin's child." Yamcha absorbed all of this then " why you didn't tell him about the baby" Marron felt guilty but she spoke up " Because I feel that he didn't want to see me, he is the one who broke up with me that day" Marron had a tears in her eyes while telling him the whole truth."

"Sad to hear that, so what's your plan now? Yamcha said while going out of the house. " Maybe it's a time to tell him about Taylor, and he had rights for him, he's the father" Marron sighed. " But Marron, I don't think it is a right time to tell him , now that he and 18 already engaged. Do you know how 18 will react if she knows all about this? I wish you had to tell him earlier" Yamcha frowned. "I'm sorry Yamcha, but nobody can stop me" Yamcha griped her hand and "Well if you want to do that, Talk to him first, in private" Then he went to his air-car and flew up. Then Marron kissed her son, "Taylor, finally you gonna meet your father for the first time, it is so sad, he will be marrying other woman, not me" The kid looked to his mother strangely.

_1 week later…._

It is five days before the big day, Krillin decided to go to the city to bought some necessary things for the wedding. He went to store for 18's jewelries and get some groceries, after the shopping, he went to a coffee shop to rest for a while. It is the same coffee shop where he and Marron was dating before. "It's been a while now, this is the place where Marron and I dating at before" he thought then shook his head "Oh Krillin, that was before, that was only part of my past." He thought. Coincidentally, Marron and her son were there also at that place. She taking her son for a walk and saw Krillin at the coffee shop where they dating before. "Oh my God, Krillin is here" Marron was nervous when she saw him again after 5 years. "What shall I do?" Marron was so confused and worried what to do. Her son looked at her mother and "Mommy, what's wrong?" She hugged him tightly and tell her son to buy ice cream. The child obeyed and went to the ice cream store located just before the coffee shop where Krillin was. At first, Marron was hesistant, and then suddenly she found a gut to show up to him. She walked to the table where Krillin sat. "Hi Krillin" She greeted him. Then Krillin jumped up when he hear the voice and totally shocked at her."Oh hi, Marron,! Long time, no see.. how are you?" he said while offered her a sit. "We're fine, Krillin, very fine. I heard that you already engaged and soon to married ." Marron said while taking the sit. She stared at Krillin for a while. "Well, yeah.. im going to married now, Marron" he laughed, not knowing how to react. "So how's life now a days?" he asked her . Marron was so reluctant to tell him about their son, she stared at the coffee cup then look at him. " Me? Actually, to tell you the truth, I'm having a hard time" Krillin wondered "Why? Did you and your boyfriend broke up?" Marron was not looking at him. " No, not that,..Krillin, I haven't any boyfriends since we broke up 5 years ago" Krillin shocked when he heard this and "Do you mean the guy I seen with you, he's not your boyfriend?"

She nodded and tell about it, "actually, I went back to Roshi's House to ask forgiveness for what I've done before, I realized that I'm still in love with you, but I didn't see you." She explained. "Oh that was the time , were fighting the androids and I met Android 18. Krillin said. "But more than that, I have something to tell you, Krillin" Marron sound sad. "Well Marron, What is it?" He held her hold "Krillin… I have a …." she cutted off "Hey, please tell me, even we already broke up, we can still be friends forever"

Marron finally decided to tell him and she was about to talk, she heard her son yelled "Mommy! Mommy! Where are you?" Marron went to her son and hugged him very tightly "Don't cry. Mommy is here" Then the child stop crying and took him to her arms. Krillin looked shocked when he saw the child with her." Marron, is that your son? How old is he?" he asked curiously. Then Marron spoke up, "Yes, this is my son. His name is Taylor and he's already 4 yrs old now". He looked shocked because he see himself to the child." This child looks like me," he thought and wondered. "and who is the father?" he looked so nervous. Marron looked at her son and sighed " Krillin, What If I tell that you are the father of this kid".

Krillin looked shocked and his legs shaken when he heard this, his face pale and speechless. "Whaa...tt? are you sure?" Krillin asked while staring at the child, "Yes, Krillin" Marron didn't look at him. "But how? Marron? I didn't knew all about this until you two showed up and if this is true then why didn't tell me about it?" Krillin sounded hurt.

"Krillin, I'm very sorry for not telling you about Taylor, when I found out that I'm pregnant with your child, I'm so confused and afraid, not knowing what to do" Marron cried in front of him. Krillin didn't know what to say but he found the courage to tell her "Then why you didn't tell me? "

Chapter 2 soon to be published…

What do you think guys? Please review and rate..

Hope you don't disappointed…


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Chapter 2 is here! Please bear with my grammars and I will accept any corrections just review my stories…._

"_Oh won't you tell me, tell me why you left me. Feeling this way, emptiness and loneliness is what I'm feeling, I'm hurting inside, do won't you show me how do I ease the pain? Marked by your love, the scars will never end "_

_Dedicated to Marron but I don't own DBZ character here.._

Chapter 2

The Hidden Truth

Marron is still not looking at him. She felt so guilty for not telling Krillin about their son.

"Marron, please tell me" Krillin kneeled in front of her and gently hold her hands.

Then she turns her face to Krillin and wipes her tears. "I'm very sorry for not telling you about our son"

Krillin sat back on his chair and he trying to control his feeling "Marron, Tell me when he was conceived, I don't remember, I'm sorry, I know it's hurt but I have no idea we had done that such thing"

"I know, Krillin, remember when we went to Gohan's 7th Birthday at their house. You and your friend were overdrunked during the party. You almost fell down on the ground every time you walk and Chi-Chi told me to help bring you back at Master Roshi's House since you cannot even talk straight on your own"

Krillin shocked when he remembers all of this and told her to tell more about it "Ok, tell me more"

Marron sighed and continues her story

"When we arrived at the island, I help you to made it to your bedroom so that you can rest,

But when I was about to put you in your bed, you asked me if I loved you and yes,

I told you that I loved you then all of the sudden; you kissed me hard and held my hands so tightly ….

you said, if you love me, we should do this, then you continue doing your sweet torture to me. At that time, you're drunk I didn't refuse and I let you do all of that, then after that, I found I'm pregnant one month after we broke up"

Krillin's eyes widen and speechless

"Is that so?" he said

"Yes, don't you know how I'm feeling when I found out I'm pregnant and I gave birth to him?"

Marron stood up and stared at Krillin "You don't know how hard to raise a child by myself?"

The doctor knew that I'm a single mother and he asked me if I would like to put the baby for adoption but when I carried him in my arms, I told the doctor I'm not give up the baby"

Krillin hold her both hands and "Marron, I'm so sorry for bringing that much pain to you and to our son,

But I'm still confused for not telling me about the child"

"It's because... You don't want me anymore Krillin, so what the point? "Marron said angrily

"What? Krillin yelped "Well, it doesn't mean that I don't love you anymore, I will not also love the child, but you're wrong! "

"But now Krillin, I have no point to keep any secret from you now, Secrets cannot keep forever" Marron shrugged

The two suddenly calm and decided to cool their selves

Krillin broke the reluctant slient between them

"Marron, listen to me, I'm so sorry for whatever happened to us,

but the child has no idea what happen"

"Yes. Kriilin, I'm sorry too for not telling you about your son and for taking so long to realize it"

Marron taking Taylor to face Krillin, "After all, you're his father"

Krillin almost cry before he hugged his son "Marron, its ok if I hold him, I mean he had any idea about his father?"

"Don't worry, Krillin, he already know that you're his father through the pictures you gave me before"

Krillin cried and wipe his tears "Really, Thanks very much Marron" Then turned his attention to the child

"Come here, little buddy, come to Daddy" Krillin waved hands to his son

At first, Taylor was reluctant to go, but his mother told him "Taylor, he's your father; you told me before that you really want to see your Dad, now that he is here, you don't want to hug him and tell him how much you love him?, now go and hug him"

"Mommy, is that really my Dad?, I know that he is bald?" the child confused

Krillin and Marron laughed

"Hey, little buddy, I'm bald before but not now so come here" Krillin smiled

Taylor finally go to Krillin and they hugged so tightly to each other "Daddy!" Taylor shouted

"My son, Taylor" Krillin cried while he kiss him on the forehead

"What do you want? You to be a jet plane?" Krillin taking his son above his shoulders

Taylor was so very happy when they poked each other, hugged with other just like any father-son.

Marron just watched them contently "So glad, you already meet your father" she thought

She let the two bonds to each other; he let the father and son getting to know each other.

Krillin and Taylor have a good time, talking, playing... He was very glad that his son wasn't mad at him

and he thinks that Marron taught the child the good moral characters and not to hate him.

"Marron, I want to thank you for not keeping my son from me forever" Krillin said while carry the child in his arms "I think he's taken after me"

Marron felt a tears of joy from her face "Krillin, can I ask you something?"

Krillin gave the child back to her and said "Yes, what is it?"

"How can you tell it to your fiancée about our son?, I think she will be hurt in every way too much, you and she will getting be married very soon, I'm very, very sorry"

Marron held her son to his head and turned back her face from Krilllin

Krillin turned silenced and " Yeah, Marron, I don't know how to tell it to 18, how will 18 react. I don't know, I don't know what to do if she leaves me when she heard about this, Yes Marron I love my son, but I also love 18 very much." He held his head

"But Krillin, there's no other option but to tell her about it, If she really does love you, she will accept it somehow" Marron comforted him and Krillin faced her " I'm guess you're right, Marron "

"I know she will be angry at first, but explain to her, I know you can overcome this" she held his hands

"I know. I know, I will find the courage to tell her, I can do it"

"_Can Krillin have the guts to tell 18 about his and Marron's son?" find out soon_

_Chapter 3 will posted very soon!_

_Please review and rate it.. _

_Hope you don't disappointed,_


	3. Chapter 3

The Hidden Truth _Chapter 3_

_Author's Note: I would like to thanks to those who review my first two chapters of my stories. I really appreciated it! You can send me any suggestions or corrections to my grammars or whatever… I'm so inspired to write another stories about K/18 couple..Just stayed tune and enjoy reading this another chapter of this story... And don't forget to leave a review and rate.. And I didn't own any of the DBZ characters here ok? "_

_

* * *

_

_~`MisHimaRyu`~_

_At Kami House_

_Three days before the wedding_

18 woke from her bed, She can hear the beautiful waves from the ocean, she admits she loves staying at Kami House although she was disgusted Master Roshi and Oolong by looking her up and down especially when she wears bikini during shooting of their Pre-nuptial Music Video directed by "Mishima Ryu" (_Author's Note: _hahaha! I include myself here in story, but it doesn't matter). She rolled over and he noticed that Krillin was already downstairs preparing breakfast.

18 arranged their beddings and made her way down to kitchen then he saw Krillin cooked her favorite dish " Adobong Manok" (_Author's Note: _ in English " I think it's stewed chicken, since I came from the Philippines, this is one of our all time favorite Pilipino Dishes , I decided to include this to my story =))

Krillin saw her and greet her "Good morning, Honey? Do you sleep well?" 18 rubbed her and "Yes I sleep well night and you?" she asked him "Yes me too"he replied but truth he can't sleep since he meet Marron again and his son, thinking of ways how to tell it to 18. "Hmm.. Really? This past two days, you acting so strange, it's so weird like you're not the Krillin I met before" 18 replied while she sits on the chair. Krillin raised his eyebrow while he put the food on the table and they began to eat "What do you mean? Do I act strange these past days?"

"Yes" she stared him straight to his eyes and she can sense that he was hiding something from her

"Hey don't look at me like that... you melted me when you do that" he force to smile but faked.

They ate silenced, then 18 stops eating and " Krillin, do we have problems?"

"18 what are you are talking about? He put his spoon on his plate

"Krillin! You're lying to me" 18 was angry and walk out

Krillin immediately left his food and followed 18

"18! " Krillin grabbed her arms,. 18 shove his hands "Krillin, don't lie to me, even you don't tell anything, I can sense there's something wrong"

Krillin fell silenced and he went upstairs, he took a look at 18 then went to their bedroom, 18 followed him. "18 came sit with me, we have something to talk about" he let 18 sit beside him in their bed

"Krillin.. Is there something wrong about us? 18 looked so worried

He turned his face to her "18, do you love me?"

"Yes I do love you", why do you asking me like that?" 18 kissed him on the cheeks

Krillin sighed "18, I love you more than myself, I don't know what to do if I lose you in my life"

"Krillin , I always knew that, I 'am always will, but please don't change the subject" 18 said

"18, do you still love me even if there's something wrong in my past? Do you still love for who I am not for what I'm?" Krillin held her hands

18 raised from their bed " I love you so much, you should always knew that, and why you are feel so threatened?.,

"Because.. if I tell it to you, you will be get angry with..me I'm afraid if you loved me less" Krillin looked at their picture

18 begin to get angry with him " Krillin, let me get straight to this, why ? is this because of your ex-girlfriend?

Krillin turned away from her face "More than that, 18 not just about Marron"

" what?" she raised her voice " Do you want to call off our wedd…" Then Krillin immediately cutted her off " No, 18! I don't want to call off the wedding "

"Then tell it to me, Krillin!"

Krillin was so reluctant to tell 18 about his and Marron's son but he decided to tell it her somehow

"18, Marron and I have a son, his name is Taylor, he's already 4years old now, but listen to me, I didn't know all of this until they show up. I don't know that she is already pregnant after we broke up" Krillin felt tears in his face

18 was shocked when she heard this "really?"

Krillin cried "Yes 18, I'm so sorry" and he hugged her then 18 pushed him away

She didn't say a word but he can see in her eyes that she's really hurt

"18, Believe me I'm sorry, I know that you will be hurt but please believe I don't love Marron, I love you"

18 walked out of the room and went downstairs; Krillin followed her "18, 18 what are doing now?"

18 looked at him coldly "None of your business "she step outside the house and flew, but Krillin blocked her, "get out of me! Krillin" 18 was crying

"Please listen to me, we can still fix this problem, give me time" Krillin said

18 raised her hand "I said get out of me! She punched him on the face but Krillin didn't mind it, he held her hand tightly.

"18, please! Don't go I'm begging you"

"Krillin, I want to be alone now, so let me go" 18 said calmly

He loosen his grip in her hand, they floated in the air

"18, don't do this to me" he said with watery eyes

She didn't say a word and she can see that Krillin also hurted too much

" I think we need to cool off" 18 lean her lips to his " But 18, what do you mean by that?, how about us?, how about our wedding,? How about me? Krillin shooked 18's arms

"I don't know,Krillin " she did not looking at him "Please give me some space"

18 flew away from him; Krillin felt his heart broke into million pieces while seeing her go.

_Later afternoon.._

Yamcha went to Roshi's House to visit Krillin, when he entered the house, he saw Krillin at the living room sitting at the couch covering his face with very watery eyes and he wondered what happening to him. " Hey Krillin? What's up, why are you crying like a child?" Krillin turned to him " oh, Yamcha you're here, sorry I'm didn't hear you coming" Yamcha placed his hand to his shoulder.

"Bro, what's the matter?"

Krillin cried more to him "its 18"

"Why,? What about her, "

"She leaves me, Yamcha, 18 leaves me"

"WHAT? But why does she leaves you?

Krillin tell to Yamcha the whole story

"Because I confess to 18, that Marron and I have already a child before we met, but Yamcha, I have no idea until they showed up this past 2 days, believe me!"

Yamcha looked at him guilty " I believe in you" he tell to him like that he already know.

Then Krillin looked to him " Yamcha, don't tell me that you already know all about his?"

Yamcha stared nervously "MmmM.. ahhh ehh.." he pointed his fingers

"YAMCHA!, tell the truth, are you have any idea about this?" Krillin yell at him

Yamcha gulped and trembled "Yes, Krillin.. I already knew it"

Krillin felt his Ki rising above "Then why you didn't tell it to me immediately? Oh my God, I thought were friends" he grasps his collar

"It is because I'm afraid if I ruined your wedding "

Krillin sighed deeply "I'm sorry, it is all my fault"

Yamcha comforted him "Don't say that, you have no ideas that you have a child with your ex-girlfriend"

Krillin punched the wall, tears falling from his eyes

" Why now? Why now?, It is a big mistake, now that 18 and I will be married three days from now"

15 minutes has passed, he never stops crying and Yamcha began to worry now. He can see that his friend hurted too much from what happened.

"Bro, please stop crying, it won't help you"

"But Yamcha,, you how much I love her, I can't my life without 18"

"I know, you loved her so much, and I can tell that she also loved you "

"She leaves me, and I know she will never come back"

"Why you're talking like that, of course, 18 will come back here any time, I'm think she needs to be alone now" Yamcha patted him on the shoulders " So Don't worry, I'm sure that everything will be fine"

Krillin stops crying " Thank you very much for comforting me this time"

Yamcha laughed " No Thanks!, I will help you to find her, in case she didn't come back"

It is six in the evening, 18 still didn't come home and Krillin started to worry, he trying to convince himself that 18 will be home any soon but still no signs of her. Krillin get up from his daydreaming and he decide to search 18 at any cost.

"Yamcha, I need to look for 18 now," Krillin was about to fly but Yamcha stops them "Don't go Krillin, look there will be a big storm this night according to news"

Krillin didn't listen to him and he flew "I don't care if there will be a storm tonight, all I want is to found 18 wherever she is" he thought

Krillin flew above the cloud and it is getting cold now, any time from now, it is started to rain..

The rain begins to pouring hard, Krilin almost couldn't see the surroundings but he is determined to find 18. He wondered where 18 did go; he went to Chi-chi to ask if 18 was there, but Chi-chi told him that she didn't seen 18 this day. Then next, he went to Bulma's house hoping that 18 was there. When he was about to land, the thunder lighted. He flew fast and landed to Bulma's house. Krillin press the door bell and immediately a robot greeted him. "What can I do for you?"

"I need to talk to Bulma, it urgent" he said then the robot went to Bulma. Krillin's clothes were very wet and he sneezed hard. " Krillin! Hey, what brings you here and you're all wet?" Bulma look at her old friend. Krillin almost cry talking to Bulma "I need you to help me please"

"About what,? What's the problem?" she looked shocked

"It's 18, do you seen her?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't seen her" Bulma bothered at him "Before you tell me about it, you need to change your clothes first," Then she command the robot to get dry clothes, then the robot hand over the clothes to Krillin. While he change his clothes to their bathroom. Bulma prepared a hot chocolate drink to keep him warm. "Krillin, here drink this" she give him the cup "Thanks, Bulma"

"So Krillin, what about 18, don't tell me there something wrong between you and her? Bulma taking her sit.

Krillin hesitant at first but he tells her anyway "Yeah"

Bulma hold her chin"About what?

He stared at his friend for a while then Bulma snapped him "Are you going to tell me or not?"

Krillin gasped "Bulma I have to something to confess you"

"Really?, then .."

"I'm sure you'll be shock when I told you this"

"It's ok , Krillin, What are friends are for?, so please tell me now or else…"

"Do you remember Marron?. My ex-girlfriend?"

"Yes, I can't forget that stupid woman, and why Marron involved this?"

"Marron and I have a kid together"

Bulma's eyes widened in shock "Oh my God , you and Marron have a child? How long?

"He's already 4 years old now, Bulma I have no idea that Marron has keeping that secret for so long, I saw them past 2 days at the coffee shop coincidentally, then Marron tells me the whole truth about our son"

"What the…I'm shocked Krillin,, but how? Do you two sleep together? I thought you don't want it because you 're afraid to hurt her anyway"

"Actually, I had drunked when we "did that"

"So that's why you didn't remember anything that night"

He sighed "except that I was wear nothing when I woke up and Marron sleep besides me"

Bulma blushed though at that "So that's it"

"But I have no idea about what happened that night could have a result, and that is my son, Taylor"

Bulma light a cigarette "Did 18 know all about this now?"

He nodded sadly, "That's the reason why she left and I can see to her eyes that she's hurt so much when I told her the truth"

"Yes, Krillin you can't blamed her because when it comes to your ex-girlfriend, she feels so threaten"

"How do you know that?" He sipping his cup

She looked throughout the window "18 told me "

"What? She said that" Then Bulma nodded " She was so insecure about it, but she do love you so much"

Krillin's hand turned into fists "I don't know to do when 18 gets out of my life, I need to reassure to her even I have a child with Marron, she's the one I always wanted in my whole life forever, Not because I have a son with her, I will dump 18.. I'm sure that's not was going to happen"

"I know, you can overcome all this, please tell me if I can help in anyways"

"Thanks Bulma, you're been a good friend to me always, I have to go, I need to looked 18"

"Wait!, Here's a raincoat so that you not get wet" Krillin smiled at her and flew up

"I hope you can find 18 and you two can still found each other again" Bulma thought

_Can Krillin find 18? How about their wedding? Can they overcome this?_

_Chapter 4 will be post very soon_

_~MishimaRyu~_


End file.
